Is It Really Pointless?
by SwaggianaPonytail
Summary: "She knew Cat was too innocent. She wouldn't feel the same way. It was pointless." CADE!
1. Small Changing Rooms

Cat skipped out of the dressing room with Jade in tow and she twirled around, showing off the new skirt she was trying on. "Is it pretty, Jadey, does it look nice?" she asked her excitedly, clapping her hands and twirling yet again, but Jade's cheeks were flushed and she didn't seem to meet Cat's eyes.

"Yeah, it looks fine," she said and then walked into the dressing room with the little red head, yet again. Jade's breathing quickened uncomfortably when Cat took her top and skirt off, standing in her little lace underwear, making Jade's knees weaken and her hands shake a bit. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to look away but the little red head's body was attracting her gaze, the little curves of her body, her little bum and her small chest. Her red hair cascading down her shoulders as she put on a light pink dress and she twirled.

"Does it look pretty, Jade?" she asked her, blinking her big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-you look gorgeous, Cat." she whispered and Cat giggled.

"Why, thank you, Jade!" she said and then bowed for her, taking the edges of her skirt and playing with them. "I love it, it's so pretty," she murmured and then twirled again, making Jade quite irritable.

"You twirl too much," she growled and then sighed a bit. "Sorry, Cat, it looks really pretty on you," she mumbled and looked at Cat properly but seeing her bra straps made her uncomfortable and she turned away. She knew Cat was too innocent. She wouldn't feel the same way. It was pointless.

Pointless.


	2. The Little Mermaid

Pointless, she thought, as Cat turned around to put on her cupcake pyjamas.

Jade brought her black T-shirt over her head, dumping it on the floor and then pulled on her dark blue pyjamas. She ran a hand through her hair as Cat talked abut watching The Little Mermaid, again, and Jade finally agreed, her cheeks burning when Cat climbed into bed with her. Cat turned to face Jade, suddenly putting on her best "puppy dog eye" look, pushing out her bottom lip a bit and blinking her big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Bibble?" she tried, blinking her eyes ever slowly and lowering her head ever so slightly so that her silky red hair framed her face beautifully.

"No," Jade snapped before hesitating a bit. "You can have popcorn if you like, only a little bit though," she said with a small frown and Cat giggled and jumped out of bed, announcing she'd be right back. Jade looked around while she waited for the girl, hating the amount of pink and frilly and fluffy stuff she had around her, she'd never understand how Cat still loved everything, especially her stupid stuffed giraffes... but Jade loved that about her.

She heard Cat's light footsteps down the hall and then the girl burst into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a grin on her face. "Jadey, I did it! On my own!" she said excitedly, proud of her little acomplishment and jumping up and down after setting the bowl down in Jade's hands.

"Good for you, Cat," said Jade, and she couldn't help but inject a small note of sarcasm into her voice, though Cat didn't even notice it, so the red head just smiled happily as the film started.

The Little Mermaid was one of the films Jade actually tolerated, but she wasn't in the mood for it now and just ate the popcorn slowly, wishing she had coffee to swallow it down with. She found this film incredibly dumb, though, and she would much rather watch The Scissoring with Cat, though she knew the red head would get scared and Jade didn't feel like staying up half the night comforting the girl. She rolled her eyes as Cat sung along with the mermaid on screen, giggling excitedly when the character played with her red hair, Cat copying her every move so that Jade very nearly smiled.

When the film finished Jade frowned, had the time really gone by that fast? She hadn't payed attention to a minute of it, she had been too busy stealing glances at Cat, her heart pounding every time she did.


	3. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**A/N**

Oh my God, I didn't even know this would get so many reviews and favourites and everything! I'm endlessly thankful and I yearn to reply to each and every review, but I don't want to annoy you guys, aha.

Anyways, here's chapter 3 :)

* * *

Jade walked into class, her bag casually slung over her shoulder and her hair styled with blue highlights today. She suddenly saw Beck and looked away, they hadn't spoken since the breakup and Jade thought, at the time, that she'd never be able to get over it. But she had.

Jade ran a hand through her hair and dumped her bag on the empty chair next to her, after sitting down herself and slumping in her seat, checking the time when Sikowitz came in to start the lesson, but Jade was quite worried. It was quarter past and Cat wasn't here yet and then, as if on cue, Cat burst into the room, her little chest rising and falling as she caught her breath from running and she apologised quickly, sitting down next to Jade and scooting closer to her so that she could explain what had kept her so long.

"And _then_ they gave me a cookie because-" but Jade's brain had switched off at that point, she wasn't really interested in how Cat was given a cookie for God knows what, but a squeeze on her hand by Cat gave her electrical buzzes up and down her arm and her cheeks flushed red as she turned and glared at the petite girl. "What?" she hissed, crossing her arms angrily.

"I asked if you wanted some of the cookie I saved for you," repeated Cat patiently, her big chocolate brown eyes wide as she took out the now crumbled biscuit which had been in her pocket while she did her running spree.

"No," Jade said, and all the hardness and edge of her voice had gone. As revolting, fluffy and girly it sounded to Jade, she was actually touched that Cat had even thought of her when she was handed a cookie.

The class finally ended and Cat grabbed Jade by the elbow. "Look, I'll show you were they gave me the cookie so you can have one too!" she said excitedly, running down the hall as Jade protested, whined and then down right started digging her heels in so that they slowed down and Cat pouted, looking confused.

"Please, please hurry, Jadey, or they'll all be gone," she said innocently and Jade thought she looked so cute that a small smile appeared on her face, well, more of a gentle tug on the corner of her lips. She didn't really say anything, but she let Cat tug her down the halls, around the yard and into the blackbox theatre, where some ladies where giving away free cookies as part of a new company they were promoting.

Cat grabbed a chocolate chip one and showed it to Jade, her eyes sparkling. "Look, Jade, it's like us. Different but perfect together," she giggled, referring to the chocolate bits in the biscuit and she bit into it like a little kid, crumbs falling down her front and Jade cracked another smile, taking a small bite of the cookie herself.

"Yes it is, Cat," she murmured.


	4. But Perfect Together

Jade paced her room, annoyed when she felt some cookie crumbs fall down her top. The dark girl was in a bad mood, she didn't like not knowing things and she didn't like not understanding things and right now, she couldn't understand something.

"_Look, Jade, it's like us. Different but perfect together,"_

That sentence kept buzzing around in Jade's head, making her stumble into her desk as she paced her dark room, trying to figure out what it meant.  
It could mean that Cat had feelings for Jade, this thought made Jade's chest swell a bit, it could mean that Cat was just happy that they were friends, this thought made Jade deflate a bit, and it could be Cat making weird comments as usual, pointing out things no one else would notice.

Jade gave out a cry of frustration and kicked at her chair with the point of her shoe, grimacing in pain before collapsing into a bean bag next to her bed.

A screeching sound came from underneath her and she frowned a bit, standing up and taking her phone out of her pocket and accepting Cat's call.

"Jadey," Cat seemed to whine and the dark girl huffed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Robbie asked me out,"

"W-what?"

Time froze, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

She knew the time would come, she just thought it'd come later. Much, much later.

How dare Robbie take Cat away from her.

"So, er, what did you say?"

"I said no,"

"What? Why?" gasped Jade, but she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"Well... I don't like him that way," explained the red head with a nervous giggle and Jade was about to speak, but she heard Cat take a deep breath to speak again.

"Jadey, something weird happened today, umm, you know last summer? We went to the beach," started the red head.

Of course Jade couldn't forget. Cat had forced her to go to the beach, she didn't want to go because she wanted to stay at home and watch The Scissoring, but in the end she agreed. They went to the end of the beach, where there was a small cave and they stayed there all day. Jade could remember Cat's pink bikini, looking great against her tanned skin.

"I remember."

"Well, I was looking at pictures and my stomach went all weird and, well, fuzzy." she rambled and Jade's breath caught in her throat.

_Does she feel the same way?_

"Can I come over?" she asked nervously and Jade clicked her tongue a bit before sighing.

"Yeah."


End file.
